Scarred
by Star Wars and Skillet
Summary: While on a mission to Cathar, Rilla Kenobi is attacked. Will her Master and brother reach her in time? My first attempt at a hurt/comfort fic. One-shot. Rated T for violence. Read & review. No flames please. Cover art is mine


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just wish I did.

This story will be my first angst/hurt/comfort story. It takes place shortly after Obi-Wan and Rilla become Qui-Gon's Padawans. They are 13 at the time. The story will revolve around Rilla and explain how she got the scars mentioned in chapter 3 of Troy and Rilla. I didn't do my usual disclaimer because I felt that it didn't fit with the story, as my other stories are pretty light-hearted. Also, I dedicate it to my sister, who, for some weird reason, enjoys these kinds of stories. I hope you enjoy it!

~ = personal thoughts / = bond speech

Scarred...

~I can't sleep~ Rilla Kenobi thought to herself. It was about one in the morning and, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get to sleep. ~Maybe I'll go for a walk. That's sure to help~

She got up and crept quietly out of the room she was sharing with her brother, Obi-Wan. She tip-toed past their Master's room and headed towards the door of the small cottage they were staying at during the mission.

They had come to the planet Cathar to help with peace negotiations between two rival clans. Tahl Uvain and her two apprentices, Bant Eerin and Rilme Kenobi, were there as well. The tribe that had called for the Jedi to help seemed quite ready for peace, while the other clan was a bit unsure. Rilla has noticed that one of the respected members of the second clan, Zena, seemed particularly hostile towards the Jedi.

Rilla walked out of the cottage, barefoot and without her lightsaber, and started towards a small pond she had noticed earlier that day. The full moon provided plenty of light, so she had no trouble seeing even without her night vision. The pond was a pretty good ways away but not so far that she would get lost trying to find it.

Reaching the edge of the town, she started to run through the tall grass. It was just a little shorter than she was, but then, being only 4'6" that wasn't saying much. Qui-Gon was convinced that she would grow at least a few more inches and she would be happy either way. ~After all, being small has lots of advantages~ she thought.

She soon reached the pond and sat down on the bank. Looking at her reflection, she began to think about the two halves of who she was. She was the Princess of Livfrhm and a Jedi Padawan. They were rather difficult lifestyles to merge together and she was still working on how to do it. She sighed, "Oh well, I'll figure it out sooner or later."

Just then she heard the grass rustle behind her. Jumping up, she looked around. "Who's there?" she called. No one answered but she could still feel whoever it was through the Force. She just didn't know where they were. She suddenly wished she had brought her lightsaber. Having only been a Padawan for a few months, Qui-Gon hadn't had a chance to take her and Obi-Wan to Ilum to find the crystal they needed to build their own lightsabers. In the meantime, they were using the ones Master Yoda had given them. ~It doesn't matter who gave it to you, dummy, because you don't have it~ she thought, giving herself a swift, mental kick.

Just as she was beginning to think that she was merely sensing some wild animal, Rilla heard quiet chuckling coming from somewhere in the grass directly in front of her. Right as she was about to move forward to see who it was, a female Cathar stepped out into the moonlight. She immediately recognized her.

"Well, well, well. What are you doing out here all by yourself, little Jedi?" Zena asked.

"Oh nothing. Just couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk," Rilla replied. She was beginning to have a very bad feeling. And she knew that whenever there was one of those, it meant that trouble would follow shortly. "Actually, I'm beginning to feel tired now." She started to back away, "I guess I'll head back now..." she turned around and had taken no more than two steps when she felt sharp claws dig into her back. Whirling around, she found Zena right behind her with blood on one her claws.

Realizing that she was in big trouble, Rilla turned around and raced off, Zena close behind her the whole time. "Master! Obi-Wan! Help!" she screamed.

Behind her, Zena growled, "No one will hear you, little Jedi."

Rilla ran faster. Every so often, Zena would get close enough to dig her claws into either her leg or her back. She was beginning to feel dizzy from losing so much blood but she kept on running, knowing that if she stopped, she would die.

Spotting a cliff up ahead, she ran towards it hoping that she would be able to jump high enough and climb to the top quick enough that she could either lose Zena or at least hide from her before she reached to top.

Reaching for the Force, she jumped with all her might and managed to grab a small outcropping a good ways up. Zena growled at her from below before climbing up after the Padawan. At one point, she got close enough to sink her claws deep into Rilla's ankle. Rilla then kicked her hard in the face with her other foot, causing Zena to lose her grip and fall back to the ground.

Knowing that the Cathar wouldn't give up so easily, she climbed as fast as she could. Reaching the top, she pulled herself over the edge and raced into the grass. Stopping, she crouched down to hide, using the Force to help her catch her breath and quiet her breathing.

Not long after, she heard Zena reach the top and run past her, only to stop a little farther away. "I know you're close, little Jedi. Do you think I can't smell your blood?" Knowing that the Cathar were feline, Rilla wasn't surprised by this but it scared her none the less.

Using the Force, she caused the grass a little farther away to rustle. She could hear Zena pounce instantly on that spot. Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, Rilla shot up and raced away, knowing full well Zena was close behind.

She could almost she the town ahead of her when Zena pounced on her from behind sending her crashing to the ground. Rilla groan weakly, blood lose was starting to take its toll on her. As Zena raised her claw for another strike, she focused on the Force before screaming as loud as she could, using the Force to amplify it. At the same time, her mental shields collapsed, sending all the pain and fear she was feeling to anyone who had a bond with her.

Obi-Wan was thrashing on his bed, caught in a nightmare. Rilla was hurt and running for her life. ~That can't be true~ he thought desperately. ~She's asleep right next to me~ As if in response, another wave a fear hit him.

Then suddenly he was jolted awake by the sound of his sister screaming and unshielded pain flooding over their bond. Jumping out of bed, he grabbed his lightsaber and raced out the bedroom door. Only to collide with Qui-Gon who was doing the same. They regained their balance and looked at each other before practically flying for the front door as more pain hit them.

Obi-Wan briefly saw Master Tahl and his two little sisters running out of their rooms before he was out the door. Tearing off in the direction he felt his sister's weak Force presence coming from, Qui-Gon right behind him, he sent across their twin bond /Hang on just a little longer. We're coming!/

/Hang on just a little longer. We're coming!/ Rilla couldn't have been happier to hear her brother's words. She didn't have the strength to send anything back but her mind began searching for ways to stall Zena.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?" she asked quietly.

"It's nothing personal, child," Zena replied, running a single claw down the Padawan's arm, cutting it deeply. "It's merely because you're a Jedi. I figured you would be the easiest target out of all the others."

"So, you hate the Jedi. Why?" Rilla asked. Though she was slightly insulted by being considered the weakest of everyone else, she let it go.

"Because it was a Jedi who killed my husband," Zena growled.

"Well, if he was killed by a Jedi then he must have done something really bad," Rilla snapped back. She quickly regretted it, as Zena instantly swiped her face, leaving deep gashes across the right side of her face. ~That's gonna leave a mark~ she thought.

"My husband did nothing wrong!" Zena roared. "That Jedi killed him for no reason!"

"Very well. Say I believe that." Rilla said, trying a different stalling technique. "How are you better than that Jedi was if you kill me?"

Zena actually seemed to consider this for a moment. Then she smiled darkly and slashed Rilla's back again before saying, " I see what you're doing and I won't work."

Rilla just moaned.

"You're going to die, little Jedi. And then the Jedi will understand how I felt!" she continued, raising her razor sharp claw to deliver the final blow.

Rilla closed her eyes and waited. But the blow never came. Instead she felt a hand gently raise her head and a frightened voice ask, "Illa?"

She opened her eyes at the familiar nickname and as she did, pained and unfocused brown eyes met terrified and concerned blue ones. "Obi?"

Obi-Wan nodded. He gently wrapped his arms around her and said, "Everything's okay now. Master took care of the Cathar."

Indeed, upon seeing that his Padawan was about to be killed, Qui-Gon had thrown himself through the air and tackled Zena. He was currently standing over her with his lightsaber at her throat.

"We've got this Qui-Gon," Tahl said. "You get Rilla to a med center."

He nodded and walked over to his Padawans. Putting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, he gently pulled the boy away from his sister. Picking up the injured Padawan, he looked at Obi-Wan and said, "Get on my back, Padawan. This is going to be a quick trip."

Obi-Wan did as he was told and soon the three were racing across the savanna towards the town, Qui- Gon using Force enhanced speed.

Upon reaching the med center, Obi-Wan had hopped down and walked quickly along side his Master. They quickly found a nurse and, after looking over Rilla and having some other nurses take her away, she said, " There doesn't seem to be any internal damage." Looking up at Qui-Gon, she continue, "We are short on Bacta and, since her injuries are only life threatening if not treated immediately, we'd prefer to use stitches instead."

Qui-Gon nodded his understanding, "So long as she lives, that is fine."

The nurse nodded, "She's going to need more blood, that's for sure."

"Then you'll need mine," Obi-Wan said, speaking up for the first time since arriving. "We know that we have the same blood type, so that will be the fastest way to get what she needs."

The nurse nodded again, "Very well then. You'll need to come with us for a few minutes so we can get the blood and then you may rejoin your Master." Obi-Wan nodded and followed the nurse.

Not long after Obi-Wan had returned, the nurse came back and told them to follow her. "We were able to stop the bleeding and stitch her up fairly easily. Her body accepted her brother's blood without any problems. I must warn you, though. Many of the cuts were very deep and cut straight down to the bone. She won't be able to do much for a few months at least. There will also be a lot of scarring, especially on her back and face.The cut on her ankle was one of the worst and she may end up with a permanent limp but we'll see.Other than that, though, so long as she rests and does what she's told she'll heal just fine. As soon as she's strong enough, I'll arrange for her to be transported back to Coruscant." She stopped outside of a room. "This is her room. She's still asleep but should wake up soon."

Qui-Gon thanked her and the Master and Padawan walked into the room. Rilla was sound asleep, as the nurse had said, and didn't so much as stir when they both sat down and each took one of her hands.

Obi-Wan leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Everything will be alright now. You're safe." He then kissed her forehead.

Rilla woke up to the sound of a machine beeping. While the last time she remembered was her Master picking her up, she knew exactly where she was. ~Great I'm back in the med center~

She heard a soft chuckle and opened her eyes. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were both standing over her. She realized that her shields had collapsed and that they had heard every word. She gave them both a sheepish grin.

Qui-Gon smiles before repeating everything that the nurse had told them. He concluded with, "And I expect you to heal as much as your body will allow so you had best do as your told."

"Yes, Master," she said. She was only 13 and yet she already had a reputation in the healers ward as being one the most frequent and most difficult patients.

She then fell silent for a few minutes, considering what her Master has just told her. When she spoke again, she had a slightly joking tone in her voice, "Well, maybe now people will take me seriously on missions. Especially since I'll clearly never be very big."

Qui-Gon laughed, "Indeed, my scarred one. Indeed."

Rilla looked at her bother, "And now I have a new nickname too." They both smiled. Rilla may be scarred but the two were happy just to have each other.


End file.
